Happy Harbor High School
by Chemical-Rayne
Summary: When her mother uproots them to the other side of the city, Artemis is forced to try and navigate through the chaos at Happy Harbor High School, where she is met by an array of students who all seem to have their own opinion of her. It is up to Artemis to ultimately decide where she wants to belong. But can she handle some of the opposition? AU. Eventual Spitfire pairing.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Artemis

Confidence. It was all about projecting confidence. I just needed to relax and pretend that I wasn't standing in front of a room full of people who were all focused on me.

Easier said than done.

_Calm down_, I told myself. _Relax. They can probably smell fear_.

"So, Artemis, just choose any seat you want and we'll help you get caught up on the curriculum."

I glanced over at the teacher as she turned around and walked toward her desk, leaning against the edge and smiling at me like nothing was wrong. Well, maybe nothing was wrong _technically_. But mentally and emotionally, I was a complete wreck. Of course, I didn't let this show on my face. No, that would make me seem weak—vulnerable to the others. However, like it or not, I was all on my own in a new school, a sea of strangers waiting to envelope me and drag me down into the dark pits of rejection and social exile.

Thank you, mother, for moving us across the freaking city so we could have a "fresh start." This whole transferring schools and uprooting my entire life thing was just the cherry on top of the sundae that was my pathetic life. At least back in Gotham West I had friends. I had a school where I fit in with my peers. It might have been a low-income institution located in the slums of Gotham City, and maybe most of the students had been criminals and delinquents, but at least they accepted me. They knew who I was. That place was a part of me. I was a Gotham ghetto girl.

Now I was stuck standing here, staring at all of these people who obviously didn't give a rat's ass whether or not there was a new kid in class.

I glared loathingly at the clock hands, which somehow had not moved a centimeter in what seemed like years.

The teacher—whose name I hadn't bothered to remember—continued to smile and gestured toward the desks occupying the rest of the classroom. I struggled to keep from rolling my eyes. Perfect. Just fan-freaking-tastic. She was leaving me to fend for myself, to pick a seat in my most dreaded subject: chemistry. I mean, not only was I choosing my seat for the rest of the year, but I was also getting the added bonus of a chem partner as well, seeing as there were allowed two students per table.

I knew that I had about two seconds to choose how I wanted to spend the rest of my sophomore year in this class and face my fate, and the pressure was making me incredibly nervous. Well, more nervous than I had been before being given this seemingly trivial task. I felt like everyone's gaze was boring into me, creating little holes that seared my skin, making my palms slick with sweat and my hearing dull. They were waiting.

I took a moment to scan the room and counted four possible candidates for seats along with potential partners. In the very back corner of the room was an empty desk, no partner whatsoever. I rejected this choice immediately. For starters, all of the delinquent-looking kids were in the back, and I already had to deal with behavioral problems at home, thank you very much. Second, I would seem like a creepy loner back there. And lastly, I really sucked at chemistry and was banking on the idea of a partner to help me catch up with the class and hopefully keep up as well.

The next candidate was a seat next to a pretty girl with chocolate-colored skin and dark kinky curls in two pompom-like pigtails on her head. Her dark almond-shaped eyes were focused elsewhere for the moment. She wore a cheerleading tank top over a white oxford shirt, and matching pleated skirt. As she saw me glance at her, she lifted an eyebrow and shook her head just the slightest bit, as if daring me to sit next to the school's resident queen. I let my eyes roll this time and knew that if I were to sit next to this bitch—I mean girl—I would probably end up smashing my skull against the table, if only to keep me from strangling her.

I quickly skipped to the next choice of seating. It was a desk next to the window, a table already occupied. The first thing I noticed about him was his hair, a bright red color, ends hanging slightly in his face. He was actually pretty attractive, but in a boyish sort of way. He had spectacular green eyes the color of spring leaves, and freckles dotted his cheeks. His chin was balanced in his palm, elbow resting on the table as his gaze wandered out the window, watching the blue sky spread out before him. He didn't seem to be paying any attention to what was happening at the moment, but as I zeroed in on the score of the test that was in front of him, I knew he was perfectly adequate in the class: a one-hundred-ten percent. I resisted the urge to smile. This was the best choice yet.

And as my eyes wandered to the last available seat, I knew that my third choice was really my only choice. The boy sitting here was large, bulky, dark-skinned, and sporting a football letterman's jacket. His eyes were glued to the girl who had snubbed me earlier, and he didn't even seem to realize that I was standing there staring at him openly. The girl didn't seem to give him the time of day, and I almost felt pity for him as I noticed the puppy dog look in his eyes. However, the sixty percent marked at the top of his paper was enough to drive me away.

I rolled my eyes again. This was the easiest decision I had ever made.

I made a beeline for the empty seat next to the redheaded boy gazing out the window. Sighing with relief, I was grateful for the blessing after seeing the other desks I could have been assigned to. If I had been placed at the table in the back, I would've committed suicide within the week. Had I been seated next to the other two students, I would've probably committed murder instead.

As I arrived at the desk next to the window, I pulled back the empty chair, its legs squealing loudly against the tiled floor. The obnoxious noise seemed to jar my new partner from his silent thoughts, bringing his clear green gaze in my direction. One auburn brow rose as he took in my appearance as I sat down next to him, confusion in his stare.

He leaned toward me, giving me a whisper. "Uh, no offense, Beautiful, but who the heck are you?" He seemed undecided as to whether he should be pleased or upset.

I stared at him for a long moment before looking around the room to make sure that Ashton Kutcher wasn't here trying to Punk me. After making sure I had spotted no cameras, I turned back to the redhead. "You're kidding, right?"

He raised his other brow, his expression now one of surprise.

The teacher called us to attention. "Please open your books to chapter ten. We will be continuing our lesson about electron orbitals."

I felt my gaze narrow. Was she just making up words to make me look stupid, now? She must've noticed the vacant look in my eyes because she frowned as she looked at me. At my old school, the only science class offered to my grade level was sophomore biology. I was pretty sure whoever got my old transcripts must've been blind.

"Wally, why don't you get Artemis up to speed on what we've done so far this week, will you?" she suggested with a smile. But I could tell that it was a smile of pity. She could clearly sense my lack of comprehension for the class.

My obviously confused new lab partner, Wally, turned to me, his nose wrinkled like he'd just eaten something sour, before looking back at the teacher. "Um, can you move her somewhere else? Like with Malcolm, or something," he protested, gesturing to the love-stricken jock a few rows up.

My mouth fell open in shock before I shot him a deadly glare.

Malcolm didn't seem to hear Wally as he continued to try and woo the snotty girl from before, but that wasn't what bothered me. A hot surge of anger flooded my veins. What the hell? I had only said three words to this Wally guy as of yet, and now I was officially on his shit list?!

Our teacher sighed in exasperation, as if she had dealt with this behavior before. "What is it now, Wally?" She leaned forward, resting her head in her hands as she looked up to the heavens.

"She can't sit here," he persisted, throwing me a heated glance of his own. "This is Roy's seat."

I was really starting to get pissed. The more he seemed to protest me being there, the more I wanted to smack him and get him to shut his trap.

"Wally, Roy has chosen to drop out of Happy Harbor High School, you know that. And as much as you don't like it, the fact is that he is no longer a part of this class, meaning that Artemis is now your new AP chemistry partner."

I gave him a triumphant smile, gloating at my victory. He responded by pouting and sticking out his tongue. I scoffed and rolled my eyes at his childish behavior, elbowing him hard in the arm. "Suck it up, you big baby," I whispered in frustration.

"Crawl back into the hole you came out of, Blondie," he shot back, his voice quiet but harsh as he rubbed his sore arm.

My hands clenched into fists at my sides. "Why don't you try and make me?" I taunted with a sneer.

"Bring it on." His eyes were deadly and serious. All of the boyish innocence had drained from his face in the past minute.

I barely knew this guy, and already we were threatening each other. What the hell was his problem? Was he really that upset that I had taken his buddy's old chemistry seat? I was guessing that was a _yes_ after the way he'd just acted. But even still, how could he be so completely upset by my presence? I mean, just a few seconds before he realized I was his new lab partner, he had flirtatiously called me _Beautiful_. That wasn't the kind of nickname you went around calling people that you hated. This was complete madness!

Wally, on the other hand, was stubborn, completely oblivious to the fact that I was about to Chuck Norris him in the face. He glared, pouted, and grunted in disdain without a care, as if he was clueless to the fact that he was a complete moron. Did the teacher, and for that matter, the other students, have to put up with this behavior all of the time?

I took a quick look around. Kids stared blankly at walls, drool hanging from their open mouths, others with fingers shoved up their noses like no one was looking, and more still just having silent conversations with one another, like this whole dilemma wasn't even a blip on the map of their own little worlds. That showed how special I was in the eyes of my new classmates. They probably didn't even realize there was a new student joining them today. I think the kid snoring in the corning proved that theory.

My gaze slowly drifted back to Wally, and as I glanced toward his face, our eyes met, meaning he had been watching me as well. We both quickly turned away, Wally growling in the back of his throat as I scoffed in contempt.

This was going to be one long-ass year.

There better have been a fucking pony waiting for me when I got home.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Megan

She'd caught me staring in class again. Our math teacher had an uncanny ability to sense when my attention wasn't focused on the problems she was solving on the board. Conner never seemed to mind, though. At least, he never asked me to stop. Maybe he was too embarrassed by the staring to say anything? And now I had only drawn more attention to him by being caught by the teacher!

Then why had Conner given me his letterman jacket just a minute ago?

To anyone else, we probably looked exactly like a typical football player-cheerleader couple. But the truth was a little less glamorous. We were just really good friends. We both were included in the same group of people, so we just happened to be constantly around each other.

Of course, even with other people around, chatting and laughing casually like we usually did during lunch, Conner was the only thing worth paying any attention.

"…right, Megan?"

I suddenly snapped out of my Conner-induced coma and entered back into the real world. "What was that?"

Wally lifted his eyebrow suspiciously at me. "I said, our math teacher was really calling you out today in class, right, Megan?"

My face felt warm, and I laughed nervously as I felt the embarrassment quicken my heart. How long had I been day-dreaming this time? It only seemed to be getting worse these days.

"Oh, really?" Robin replied smugly, removing his eyes from his expensive laptop to glance from me up to Conner, combed hair gleaming from the florescent cafeteria lights. "Was someone a little distracted today?"

My mouth fell open. "Robin!" I struggled to find a way to defend myself that wouldn't be too obvious. But honestly, I was kidding myself. Who at Happy Harbor wasn't aware of my huge crush on Conner Kent? "I was, um, trying to, um, help Karen with the assignment today!" I babbled unnecessarily. They were all probably used to this charade. "She was so confused, and who could blame her! I mean, _Hello Megan_! Cheerleaders aren't supposed to be good at math!" I continued to laugh like a crazy person.

The slight, dark-haired boy held his hands up in surrender at the use of my convoluted cover-up. "Just sayin'." He grinned mischievously at me. "This isn't the first time."

I braved a peek in Conner's direction. His face was lowered, and he seemed to be taking great interest in the laminated surface of the lunch table. His food lay untouched on the tray in front of him, and a worried frown tugged at my lips. He hadn't been eating much, lately. I hoped he wasn't having issues with his father again, although I knew this wouldn't be the first time. However, the pensive look on his face continued to concern me as I tuned out the chatter from the rest of our friends, once again.

Maybe he was thinking of how I was staring at him again today? Thank goodness he hadn't heard the ridiculous farce I'd just tried to feed to the others. He probably would have set them straight with the truth, telling them how strange and weird and creepy I was for watching him so closely all the time. The thought depressed me, knowing how small a chance I really had at winning the heart of this intriguingly complex boy.

But then again...

I huddled even further into his jacket. Even if it was merely because of good manners, I loved that he had put it around my shoulders when I had shivered under the chill of the overhead cooling ducts.

Conner seemed to feel my eyes on him because his gaze met mine. I could feel my heartbeat quicken under the scrutiny of those baby blues, and that rhythm only increased more when I glimpsed his secretive smile.

I was floating on air.

No one else seemed to have notice the small gesture that was clearly only meant for my eyes, and I was pleased. I don't think I could've handled any more razzing from my friends at this point. I was much too flustered from the ordeal in trig.

Conner finally looked away, but I continued to stare at him, careful to be a little more discreet this time. His flawless profile was impressive, and that intense blue gaze could make my knees turn to jelly any day of the week. Had I always been this obvious? Had my feelings always been so transparent?

It didn't used to be this way. When I first started school at Happy Harbor High, I never would have let myself be caught staring so openly. When had this changed? Of course, I was mystified by Conner from the very beginning. He was always so quiet and brooding. And who could possibly overlook his perfect face? For the longest time, I always gazed at him from afar, hoping that someday I would have the courage to talk to him. He was part of the reason I ended up becoming a cheerleader. I was one of those gullible people who believed in the stereotypes about jocks and cheerleaders. And yet, as the star of the football team, I had never seen him interact with any girls whatsoever. Just the same group of guys every time.

We inevitably ended up meeting. I began living with my uncle John Jones. At least, that was the name he chose after coming to this country. Something he said about trying to fit in with the people here. I was always so interested in living in America, as well, so after a lot of persuading, I was able to get my parents to agree to let me stay with my uncle for a while. They were hoping I would end up getting my fill of this foreign place, but there was no way I could go back now. I loved this place.

Uncle John was part of a campaign project for a blossoming group that was led by one Clark Kent. He was a politician beloved by many by his fair policies and his hunger for justice in the political world. Uncle John was one of the founding members of the campaign movement along with Clark, and so he already knew everything about the Kent family.

It turned out that Clark had a very strenuous relationship with his son, the one and only Conner Kent. We met the day that my Uncle took me to the campaign office with him, so I could get a feel for his job. He wanted me to be involved and thought that I would meet more people and make more friends this way. As it so happened, Clark had also taken his son to work that day. And adults being how they are, Uncle John and Clark thought that since we were both the same age, we would suddenly be the best of friends. I was secretly glowing inside.

Later, when Uncle John and I were at home, I got the complete story. Not long ago, Clark's team had been looking into genetic research to try and promote is campaign movement. He became involved with a group called Cadmus, and they actually made pretty substantial strides in genetic development. However, when Clark realized that they had also created an alliance with his opposition, led by a man named Lex Luthor, both cut ties with Cadmus. Neither realized, though, how vengeful the Cadmus director, Paul Westfield, would become without the societal boost nor funding from two world-renown entities. He had sworn to annihilate the competition by creating his own being who would surpass both Kent and Luthor.

Westfield's plot failed in the end when a mole from Clark's campaign team caught wind of the experiment. However, some of the research was irreversible. Cadmus had tried to create a clone by using DNA from both Clark Kent and Lex Luthor in the hopes that doing so the being would be more advanced than either. His plan was cut short, however, and Clark's team found the clone before Cadmus could brainwash it. Being that the project was terminated before the appropriate time, the clone was not yet full grown, and the body looked like Clark's doppelganger in teenaged form.

Clark ended up taking responsibility for the clone, seeing as his genetic material seemed to be predominant in the boy's body. After learning that the boy was an intelligent being capable of speech and other human activities, they knew that they could not just dispose of him, so Clark decided to raise him like a son. He sent Conner to high school, and put him in classes that were appropriate for his age, though Conner's learning curve was very much underdeveloped. That was where a lot of their disagreements seemed to originate. Since Clark was such an important man with many responsibilities to the public, Conner was neglected often. However, I couldn't completely blame Clark for his behavior. He was thrown into a fathering role with a son that was already a teenager. He had no wife, no local family, and no idea how to raise a son, so Conner was left with a dad who was almost afraid to be around him.

I couldn't help but pity Conner after learning all of this. Because even though he resented his dad more than anything, I knew that behind all of that anger, he was just a boy that wanted his dad's attention. His love.

"Earth to Megan." Wally's voice broke into my silent thoughts. "Just what planet are you on?"

I quickly turned to smile at him and the others, embarrassed I was caught daydreaming yet _again_. "I guess I'm stuck on Mars today, boys!" I shrugged my shoulders apologetically, but the guys didn't seem to be upset. "Hey, I'm gonna go grab a drink before they close down the lines. Does anyone want anything?"

Wally opened his mouth to speak, but was cut short by a playful shove from Robin. "Dude, she doesn't mean you."

"What? Why not?" the redhead pouted.

"Because we would all be broke by now if we had to sustain your appetite on our measly allowances!"

Everyone laughed knowing Wally's endless appetite, and I took that as my sign to sneak away.

As I made my way to the front of the cafeteria, I thought about my friends, smiling as I thought about the good time we've all had together. We may have been a mismatched group of angst-ridden teenagers, but at least we had each other. None of us were ever truly alone, anymore.

The lined moved forward, and I was suddenly aware of a table shoved in the corner. A student sat all alone with her lunch, secluded from the rest of the cafeteria. I didn't recognize her at all, and I absently wondered if she was the new student I had heard quiet rumblings about. Her chin rested in her palm as she used her other hand to prod the cafeteria food with a fork. She grimaced and shoved the tray of "leftover casserole" away from herself. Her eyes wandered the cavernous room until she caught me staring at her, and I quickly averted my gaze to the line moving ahead of me.

I felt a little sympathy for her. I knew how hard it could be trying to fit in at a new school. So as soon as I got my soda, I vowed I would ask her to sit with us so she wouldn't be so lonely at that empty table in the corner. However, when I paid for my soft drink and turned to look for her, she was gone, a tray of chunky cafeteria food left on the table in her wake.

I shrugged. _Next time_, I promised myself.

I walked back to my friends and spent the rest of lunch laughing as Robin told us about the latest technique his martial arts instructor was teaching him. As the warning bell for a next class period rang, everyone began to stand up and disperse. I shrugged off the jacket Conner had lent me and handed it to him.

He shook his head and gently pushed it back toward me. "Keep it for today. In case you get cold in English." He gave me a small, shy smile.

My heart fluttered happily in my chest. "Oh, are you sure?" I asked. "I mean, you don't have to say that just to be nice, because I know it's your football jacket and sometimes things get implied with these things, but I would really appreciate it because my English teacher does like to keep the classroom cold and I always forget to bring a sweater to school for that class, but that's only because sometimes I'm just so busy in the morning, and I don't have the time to try and find something that will match my uniform, and you know that Karen is very adamant about the way we present ourselves as representatives of the cheerleading squad, but she means well, and-"

Conner's eyes were wide, not comprehending my quick rush of words.

I could have smacked myself in the forehead. _Hello, Megan! Just shut up already!_

I took a deep breath. "I mean," I began, smiling with embarrassment, "thank you."

He released a relieved sigh, a nervous smile on his face. "Don't mention it." He hesitated for a moment, his hand awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "Um, can I walk you to class?"

My body froze. Did he really just ask that? Were all my hopes from the past few months suddenly coming true?

I could only nod dumbly at his request.

We turned in the direction of my English class, walking side by side. The entire time, I wondered if the silly stereotype would come true after all.

I hoped it would.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Alright, here's the third installment of Happy Harbor High School. You guys seemed to like the direction of the first couple chapters, so I hope this satisfies your expectations for the next! A special thank you to hoot17 and BriannieBee64 for the encouraging reviews for the first two chapters. You guys rock! Thanks so much, and please enjoy Chapter Three!

~Kara

CHAPTER THREE

Kaldur

Richard Grayson walked down the hallway, fingers flying over the screen of his smart phone. He didn't look up once as he strode toward me, and I wondered if he would be able to dodge the oncoming traffic of the other students in the hallway before reaching my locker, a fear that became all too real as he skimmed by our peers.

I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding when he made it to me safely, missing a flustered freshman girl by a hair. "Hey, Kaldur," he greeted me, eyes still glued to his phone. "What's up?"

"Robin," I responded cordially, using his preferred nickname. "I am…troubled."

Nobody had called the him by his legal name in a very long time. When Bruce Wayne had adopted the orphaned Dick Grayson many years ago, the boy had been very temperamental and mistrusting due to the loss of his family, constantly getting into trouble and never having a proper outlet for the turmoil he had felt before being taken under Bruce's wing. Bruce had tried everything from therapy to medication to try and help the boy find peace, but nothing ever seemed to work. He'd almost lost hope when Alfred, his longtime employee and friend had given him a piece of advice. When Bruce was feeling frustration and emotional instability, what did he usually to do get rid of it?

That was when Bruce went to see Dinah Lance to see if she could train Dick to release his emotions in a way that was constructive both mentally and physically. She had been his martial arts instructor ever since.

Robin told me once that Dinah helped him pick his new name. He'd been staring out the window after a full day of training, watching the birds flutter on the trees with a look of longing. Dinah caught that expression and asked him what was wrong. He told her that he used to watch the robins that nested in the gardens at Wayne Manor, wishing he could be like them and just fly away from his life. From himself. There were just too many painful memories of his old life lingering around him, resting in his very soul, preventing his happiness.

Dinah had smiled kindly and told him that he shouldn't have to mourn the family he lost forever, but remember them for the life of love they instilled in him. In the end, she gave him a choice. He could either continue to grieve his past, living in a kind of limbo that was neither then or now, or he could become someone new and lead a life that was for a better future. And in the end, he decided to move on.

She dubbed him "Robin" from then on, after the birds that inspired him to fly away and start anew.

Even now, Robin sometimes grew quiet and thoughtful, remembering those he had loved and lost, but now he could also see a future worth fighting for, and a new group of people, a family who loved him for who he was now.

Presently, Robin didn't seem to respond to my statement, and I wondered if he was even listening.

I continued speaking, however, feeling the burden of the words in my heart. "I wrote a letter to Tula and sent it to her not long ago."

He finally showed some signs of acknowledgment by nodding. Apparently he remembered my anxiety from that day. He had been there to urge me on before I sent the heartfelt message.

"Yeah, and?" Though he still didn't look up, I knew he was eager to hear the outcome.

I drew a deep breath as the hallways started to clear, the other students making their way to eighth hour. We had a few minutes until the bell would ring. "I received her reply yesterday." I paused, taking another breath as the words from her response squeezed my heart in a vise. "She told me that she has moved on from her past with me, and that I should do so as well. She explained that she has found happiness with my old friend and rival, Garth. She hopes that I can find my own happiness here in Gotham, that there is nothing left for me in Atlantis." The words burned as they escaped my lips, and I struggled to keep myself composed.

Robin's fingers stilled over his phone. He looked up at me for the first time, his blue eyes full of genuine sympathy. "Dude…I'm sorry." He looked at me for a while, and I knew he was trying to find words to comfort me. He slipped his phone into the pocket of his perfectly pressed chinos.

"That's what you get for writing letters, buddy," a familiar voice responded matter-of-factly. "That anticipation makes you crazy. You should try texting on that phone you never use."

I turned around to see Wally West standing beside me, leaning against a locker nonchalantly, like he'd been there all along. The smirk on his face was sympathetic, though his eyes burned with a tension that I'd noticed even earlier at lunch. I looked at him suspiciously, wondering what he was hiding.

"Good afternoon, Wally," I greeted him.

"Hey, Kaldur." He slapped my shoulder and gave Robin a fist bump. "What up, Rob?"

"Not much," Robin answered, his tone still sympathetic. "Just listening to the latest scandal in the Kaldur-Tula soap opera."

Wally's eyebrows lifted. "Oh, great. Anything new that we _haven't_ heard before?" Wally asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes and taking a deep, dramatic sigh. There it was, Wally's anxiety manifesting negatively toward his friends.

I winced at the sharp edge to his words. It never felt right when Wally was upset. Sure, sometimes he got a little downtrodden and defensive, but right now there was a definite malice that seeped into his presence, his aura, turning the atmosphere bitter. This was going to turn unpleasant really quickly if I didn't intervene, but I was also afraid to overstep my bounds and delve into problems that weren't of my immediate concern. My friends did like to take my advice and look to me as a leader of sorts because of my cool head and unbiased views, but they were also very independent and stubborn.

And sometimes, I just had many of my own problems to try and solve, and being saddled with the issues of others only made me put my own life on hold. At some point I'd have to confront this Tula ordeal, but for now, it seemed as though that would have to wait.

_Just call me Dr. Ahm_.

"Is there something on your mind, Wally?" I asked, stepping into my role as group mediator.

"Yeah, are you okay?" Robin asked with a scrutinizing expression. "You seem kind of overwhelmed. Or maybe underwhelmed? Hey, why isn't anyone just whelmed?"

Wally ignored him. He paused for a moment before speaking, looking down at his feet with a glower. "My chem teacher let a new student take Roy's seat in class," he grumbled, kicking absently at the tiled floor. However, the anger quickly faded from his words, leaving behind the sadness to take its place. He was hurt—heartbroken in a way. Roy had been our friend and Wally's personal superhero. The older boy had been like a mentor to us all, and when he left, we all felt betrayed, Wally especially.

I pondered Wally's words before remembering something. "You mentioned a new student?" I asked, eager to rid him of his sudden depression. "I wasn't aware of a recent transfer." I was surprised the student body had been so tame. They were usually buzzing with gossip by now. This new person must have been determined to remain anonymous.

"So, what's the big deal?" Robin interjected, before I could think of a response. "It was bound to happen sooner or later, dude. You can't preserve his seat forever like it's some kind of shrine to his memory."

Wally looked down at the floor, his brows pulling low over his eyes. It was unnerving to see him so upset. Usually he was the jokester of the group, easing the tension with witty one-liners. This was especially necessary when those like me or Conner were very serious and thoughtful. An upset Wally was like a stormy sea—something in the air felt heavy and wrong.

He took a deep breath and averted his eyes away from us. "I don't want her trying to take Roy's place." His words were soft, almost difficult to hear.

My gaze softened, and I rested an empathetic hand on his shoulder. He finally looked up at me. "No one could ever take Roy's place," I assured him. "And I guarantee this person is not trying to replace him."

He didn't look like he believed me, and I was getting concerned by his continued need to mourn Roy's presence. I was afraid that Wally was taking Roy's departure to heart, as if there was something Wally could have done to make him stay. This thing would just continue to tear him apart from the inside out if he didn't try and reconcile his feelings soon.

I tried to ignore the fact that this advice was something I should follow myself to deal with Tula, but now was not the time. My focus was Wally.

"Just give her a chance," I suggested. "You might be surprised."

Wally looked skeptical, but Robin agreed with my advice. "Kaldur's right. Both Megan and Conner transferred not long ago, and now we're all good friends."

"Yes, and when I moved here from Atlantis Island a few years ago, you and Robin were both readily willing to accept me as a friend," I added.

Robin nodded eagerly. "And don't forget when I skipped two grades in elementary school. Everyone teased me, but you stood up for me and became my friend." Robin smiled at the memory. "I'd transferred in from Gotham Academy so I could be closer to home." He touched his chin thoughtfully. "Also, Bruce thought it would look like favoritism if his adoptive son got a scholarship to the school he funded."

Wally and I stared at him for a moment, wondering what that last sentence had to do with our conversation, before Wally cracked a slow smile. After another minute, he was sporting a full-fledged grin.

"Dude, you are the dumbest smart person I know," Wally said teasingly, elbowing the younger teen in the arm.

Robin rolled his eyes. "Speak for yourself, Casanova. You still think Megan gives you the time of day."

Wally pretended not to hear him. Still grinning, he turned to me. "Look, if she decides to sit in a different spot, then I'll let it go. But if she continues to try and sit next to me, there will be hell to pay." Wally shrugged his shoulders matter-of-factly, and I could still feel a whisper of the dejected aura escape him.

I exhaled heavily, massaging my temple and feeling the need for an aspirin.

"Whatever, Wally," Robin grumbled, mirroring my attitude. "Anyway, the bell's about to ring, so we should get to class."

"I guess." Wally shrugged again, but he did seem a bit less weighted.

"We'll continue this discussion after school," I told him.

He didn't answer, but turned around and headed down the hallway to his last class. I only hoped that he would return to his senses soon.

Robin and I waved to each other before parting to follow Wally's lead and head to our own eighth hour classes. My friend's dilemma would have to wait until school ended, and in turn, my own troubles would have to go neglected once again. That was fine. I could use this class period as a small emotional outlet. I walked to the end of the hallway before entering the art classroom.

The others had no idea that I was taking art as one of my electives. In fact, I was trying my best to keep this knowledge away from them. My friends knew me as the strong, reliable leader who was always in control of his emotions. If they knew that I spent my last class of the day releasing my pent-up feelings in the form of artwork, I'd never live down the humiliation and uncertainty that information would bring. So I hid this side of myself from everyone.

As I stepped into my favorite class, I noticed something different. _Someone_ different, to be precise. A girl stood near the front of the classroom talking to the teacher, handing him what looked to be a class schedule. Even from this distance, I could see her overwhelming beauty. With a tall, athletic figure that still retained a feminine silhouette, long golden hair, and full pink lips, she was like a goddess among mortals. Her midnight eyes were almond-shaped and surrounded by dark lashes, the blue offset beautifully by her tanned complexion. She was breathtaking, and the most perplexing part was that she hid herself behind a quick ponytail and worn brown jacket. Could she not see for herself that she was divine?

After looking over her schedule, our instructor gestured toward an empty chair. She smiled confidently, shook his hand, and walked over to her new seat. Something in my stomach twisted, but not unpleasantly. There was a silver lining to this Tula dilemma after all. I maneuvered through the classroom to sit directly across the table from her, in my own assigned seat.

So this must have been the new student that Wally was complaining about.

She looked up at me when I sat down and gave me a quick grin. In fact, she looked rather self-assured for somebody that was new to the school. There was an air of anticipation about her, as though she was waiting for something incredible to suddenly happen. I decided to take the initiative and introduce myself.

"Hello, my name is Kaldur. You must be new here." I stuck my hand forward, and she followed my lead, giving me one firm shake.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked, but her tone was good-natured, her smile warm. Her voice was a little raspy, but she seemed fairly intelligent and witty.

I felt myself smiling in return. "Well, considering that I've never seen you in this class before, I would say so."

She laughed at my playful teasing. "Touché."

At that moment, I couldn't understand why Wally had taken such an instant dislike to her. This girl seemed very open and friendly. Just her appearance alone should have made him vie for her affection, considering his penchant for trying to woo the rest of our school's female population. The fact that she was intellectual and quick-witted should have just been an added advantage. She'd gotten into AP Chemistry with Wally her sophomore year. I was a junior and even I didn't take that class.

Or was Wally afraid that he'd met his match?

"Do you have a name?" I asked, as the teacher handed drawing materials to each table, the assignment being to draw your worst nightmare.

She gave me a look that said "duh, I have a name." "Artemis." She reached for a charcoal pencil and sketch pad before mapping the form of her subject.

"That's a very interesting name," I mused aloud.

Artemis rolled her eyes and laughed. "I would say that between the two of us, I get fewer mispronunciation."

"I guess you're right," I agreed, joining in her laughter. Funny, too? Where did she _come_ from? "So, were you named for the goddess of the hunt?"

"Actually, that was a happy accident. My parents didn't know I would be so proficient with the bow and arrow until I maimed a piñata at the age of five. I think I was upset because it wasn't my party."

I laughed again at the idea of a five-year-old Artemis pouting and shooting things because she didn't get her way. Why didn't Wally like her? I just couldn't understand his immediate aversion to her, whereas I already hoped that she would become part of our circle of friends. I knew the others would definitely like having her around, save for one Wally West.

"Well, from what I can tell, I think Artemis suits you." I nodded at her, and she rolled her eyes playfully.

"Always good to know." She smiled again, and we both returned silently to our work.

The rest of the class was somewhat peaceful, and we started up several light-hearted conversations. The more I talked to Artemis, the more I was sure that having her as friend would be a good thing for everyone. Hopefully if she was around more often, she and Wally could work out their differences. Then maybe I could try resolving my own issues, and we'd all have a bit of peace around here.

At the end of the hour, she stuck her drawing of a gravestone into a large over-the-shoulder portfolio, and I looked down at my own piece. Tula's face stared back at me, her eyes boring into my soul. Her smirk was cold and malicious, laughing at how pathetic she thought my letter to be. My breathing suddenly hitched, and the words she wrote me back flashed before my vision.

I was out of the classroom before Artemis could finish saying goodbye, and I left the school without even acknowledging the promise I made Wally. Swim practice would have to do without me, as well, for I knew that I was suddenly unfit to be in front of others.

I was unraveling at the seams.

How could I have possibly believed I could solve everyone else's problems when I was already consumed by my own?


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Eight reviews for the last chapter! Do you guys know how incredibly awesome and fantastically magical you are? Lots of end marks to show my happiness due to great readers! Extra good chapter for you (there's some Wally/Robin bromance fluff in here). Also, to say sorry for taking a while to update, the chapter is, like, 2,000 words longer than the rest, so please forgive me. Thanks to: **BriannieBee64** (as always, you awesome lady, you), **andrea-ninja girl**, **randommonkeyz998**, **spitfireforever**, **noaverageangel**, an anonymous guest who visited the story, **hoot17** (another trooper), and last but DEFINITELY not least, **MusicLoverBLD**. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart for being so spectacular and supportive! I hope you guys know how much you rock my freaking face off.

All my love,

~Kara

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

Wally

"Hey, Wall-man, don't you have practice today?" Robin asked as he spotted me by the school entrance, fighting against the mad rush of students who vied for the freedom of the outdoors. He finally managed to stand next to me, looking a bit ruffled by the man-handling he received from his peers.

I smirked at the bitter expression on his face. "Yeah, but not until four," I clarified. I watched the other students swarm around me, all scurrying toward whatever commitment they had to pursue after classes had ended.

Though the school campus was a discordant sea of noise and movement, the chaos soon began to fade into the background of the present, a white noise that slowed against the backdrop of the perfect spring day. The sky was a crisp robin's egg blue, and the only clouds drifting across its expanse were wispy and transparent, ghosts of a storm finally disappearing under the sun. Vibrant leaves, emerald and viridian in color, sprouted from the trees, dancing in the warm breeze while white, gossamer petals drifted from the recent blossoms.

As the students continued to vacate the building, I carefully observed each person who passed with the utmost scrutiny. However, as time elapsed, the numbers dwindled until only the stragglers were left, none seeming too eager to run toward the awaiting evening.

"So," Robin finally ventured, "why are you creeping on the people that are leaving the school?" Robin eyed me warily. "Is this your new method of picking up girls? Because if so, you've really lowered the bar."

A group of freshman girls seemed to hear Robin's uneasy venture, shooting me nervous looks while scuttling as far away as possible.

I turned to glare at my best friend. "Dude! So not cool!" I moved away from the school entrance and walked across the schoolyard toward a wooden picnic bench sitting under a wide maple. The sun heated my back, warm and comforting like a familiar old blanket wrapped around my shoulders. The sounds of my classmates faded all the more, until all I could hear was the music of the rustling leaves. I sat down on the faded wood, smooth from the wear of time, and crossed my arms, pouting. I continued to nurse my sore ego. "Bro, for one, I don't need a new method for picking up girls. The Wall-man is already a suave chick magnet."

Robin snorted. He would seriously regret that.

"Second, my heart belongs to one Megan Morse," I continued, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him into a headlock. "And third, Kaldur told me that he would meet me after school to 'talk.'" I grunted between words as I ground my knuckles into his skull. Robin tried in vain to evade my noogie, but my grip was iron-clad. _Payback's a bitch, right buddy? _I thought with malice.

Finally, Robin broke free, rubbing his head and wincing. "Ow." He made a face. "So, you're waiting for Kaldur?" He sat down and tried desperately to mold his hair back into some semblance of order without any luck.

"I think that noogie must've damaged your brain, dude." I laughed and fell back onto the bench seat next to him, our trivial dispute forgotten. "Didn't I just say that's why I was waiting here?"

Robin rolled his eyes and stood across from me, a sour look on his face. Clearly he still had sore feelings from our little "disagreement." "Obviously that's not what I meant."

I sat up a bit, concerned by his tone. "What do you mean?" I asked suspiciously.

"I just saw Kaldur leaving the school grounds. He seemed like he was in a hurry."

"What?" Magma seemed to pour into my veins, lighting them on fire as anger grabbed me with firm hands. "That jerk told me he had to meet me here so he could lecture me some more, and then he just bails?" I stood up and waved my arms around furiously. "I could've gone downtown to grab a pizza before practice!"

"That doesn't sound like the best idea before running…"

"But, no! Instead, I get left out here, watching the grass grow until four o' clock rolls around!" I stomped around shouting, waving an angry fist at the school building. "Well, I got the message loud and clear, Dr. Ahm. I guess that you don't care one way or another whether or not I declare war on the new girl!"

Robin approached me, his palms up like he was trying to talk down a jumper from a high-rise building. "Dude, just calm down. I'm sure he just forgot. I mean, he's going through all that stuff with Tula and whatnot—"

"And Kaldur calls himself the mediator of our group. Ha!" Robin jumped at the loud syllable. "What a load of horse shit!"

I fell back onto the seat of the bench once again, arms crossed haughtily as I grumbled to myself. I could feel Robin's eyes watching me hesitantly, as if I might explode into an angry tirade once again, but I knew I had let out the crazy for the time being. Until someone got me worked up again, that is. "What?" I asked, turning to look at him with a petulant expression.

Robin continued to stare in silence for a moment. Then, he sucked in a deep breath and let it back out with gusto, an expression of relief on his face. "I think it's time we put you on some mood stabilizers or something." His tone was teasing, but I could still see the wariness in his eyes.

I was about to retort with something snide and bitter, but the expression on his face suddenly triggered some sort of understanding within me. Had I really been acting like such an ass today? I thought back to chemistry earlier today and pictured the annoying blonde who had single-handedly ripped the sunshine from my life for the past seven hours. Why was I letting some stupid – albeit annoyingly pretty – biracial, smart-mouthed woman have this much of an effect on me? If I was being truthful with myself, all of these emotions probably had much more to do with Roy than anyone else. He was the person who I was most upset with, not the girl or Kaldur. But, for some reason, it felt wrong to betray him that way with such negative thoughts emotions, and it was so much easier having someone present in my life to blame.

Because really, so what if I just decided to hate this new chick? It was nobody's business, and it made me feel better to have someone to direct my anger toward, especially if Kaldur was gonna try to preach to me without even following through.

However, my annoyance with Robin was completely unjustified.

Guilt washed through me, and I looked over at him with a sheepish expression. What was I doing giving my best friend a hard time when he had done nothing but stand loyally by my side the entire time I had been moping about Roy's absence?

"Sorry, dude," I said finally.

Robin started at the change in direction of my emotions, but after a moment, he seemed to understand that my blanket apology wasn't just for the rough-housing. He elbowed me lightly in the arm, his own expression softening. "No sweat, Wall-man." He finally smiled at me, friendly and genuine. "As long as there aren't any more noogies coming my way, that is."

We both laughed for a minute, watching the trees sway and the wispy clouds disappear into nothingness.

Finally, Robin looked down at the shiny, silver watch on his wrist, which I was almost positive was a Rolex. Lucky son of a bitch. Why couldn't I have been adopted by a man that had more money than he knew what to do with?

"Whoa!" Robin exclaimed as he realized the time. "Sorry, dude, but Dinah'll whoop my ass if I'm not at the studio on time." He stood and began heading away from me.

"It's cool," I replied, knowing the wrath that the blonde woman could bring. I stood, too, waving at him as he left. "We still on for video games at my house tonight?" I shouted at his retreating figure.

I got a double thumbs up in reply.

_Sweet_.

I stood there for a while after Robin was out of sight. If he was correct about the time – and when wasn't he? – then I probably had a little over half an hour until track practice would began. I honestly didn't know why Coach Allen didn't just start right after school, but then again, if he got as hungry as I did from running all the time, he was probably just getting something to eat before the team spent the next hour practicing. Then there was also the private mentoring he'd been giving me after noticing the several recruiters that the local colleges and universities had been sending to our latest meets.

Oh, to hell with it. I had nothing better to do. Might as well just walk around to the back of the school where the track was located and do a few warm up laps before everyone else showed up. At least I could run some of this frustration and anxiety out of my system. God knew I needed to keep up my times for the recruiters. College was only a few years away, and I needed all the scholarship opportunities I could get, though at least I had my proficiency in the scientific field to lean on if the need would arise.

But then again…

I'd never wanted anything more than to continue running, to somehow invent a career out of it. If my ex-Olympian high school track coach was anything to go by, dreams weren't impossible to attain, and with the numbers I'd been pulling lately and the astounded reaction on Barry's face, my dreams seemed closer to reality than ever before. I could almost picture myself waving to the fans, all of America praising me as a gold medal – the first of many – was placed around my neck…

I snapped out of my daydream with a determined smile on my face. I _would_ make it happen. As long as I continued to train hard and continually lower my running times, that really could be my future!

As I started to move away from the shade of the towering maple, the rays from the sun fell on my back once again. I could feel the heat comb through my hair like fingers, comforting in its familiarity. With as much time as I spent outdoors, I knew my red hair would always be stained with streaks of copper highlights. I jogged through the green grass, the color reminding me of the current season, feeling the breeze of my movement cool the moisture already gathering on my forehead.

After a few minutes, I had arrived at the back of the building and was facing the paved circuit, slowing my pace as I wandered in front of the metal bleachers. The sun continued to shine down harshly on me, the comforting and familiar fingers of warmth soon turning into unbearable claws raking across my skin and scalp. The long-sleeved shirt layered under the short-sleeved button-down and the added confinement of my jeans were not helping me ventilate, either. The wind made a strange howl, though I couldn't feel any benefit of a breeze, so I shrugged and turned, ready to head toward the back entrance of the locker rooms to change into a T-shirt and basketball shorts.

"Ha!"

I almost jumped out of my skin at the loud outburst.

Another of the strange, howling cries I thought were from the wind erupted, followed by the voice yet again. "Take that, fucker!"

And then a second voice spoke, one I recognized immediately. "Artemis, keep the trash talk to a minimum, will ya?"

There was a grumble, followed by the first voice again. "Yeah, yeah, Ollie, I hear you." More grumbling. "Cry baby."

"I heard that!" the second voice chastised, but in a fond sort of way. "And that's Coach Queen, to you, Missy."

Oh.

My.

God.

No. Just, no.

This wasn't happening. There was no way that she had also stolen Roy's _archery coach_, too.

That was it. She was trying to take his place, and my hatred for the over-confident, smartass girl was renewed. Acid trickled into my veins, causing my blood to burn like fire as it coursed through my body, fueling my rage. Red tinted my vision, making everything seem drenched in a haze of death and gore. My breathing became shallow, my heart beating wildly as I tried desperately to keep myself from running over there and strangling her. I was deadly and dangerous and so, so close to the edge. My body shook, all reasonable thought evaporating from my mind.

I was the embodiment of fury itself.

And as quickly as it had come, my anger fizzled, leaving me oddly empty and weak.

Wait. Wait just a damn minute.

What…

What the hell was _that_? What had just happened? What was that emotional explosion that had just engulfed me? This wasn't right. That wasn't the kind of person I was. Wally West was supposed to be the jovial, quick-witted, self-proclaimed ladies' man, though I didn't have to proclaim the last one myself because ladies _loved_ me. Experiencing that degree of anger was just not like me. Freakish, rage-induced rampages were definitely _not_ my usual M.O. That was more of a Conner Kent sort of thing.

So why was this happening to me?

I pictured the faces of my friends. What would they think if they had seen me almost give in to that endless madness? I'd already had to keep myself from verbally attacking my best friend, and I had also condemned another of my good friends without a second thought. Kaldur didn't deserve this kind of treatment, even if he wasn't here to witness it. He had his own problems to deal with, something I was slowly beginning to realize as I thought back on our conversation in the hallway earlier.

Suddenly, remorse swept over me like a tidal wave, washing away any of the debris from the vicious feelings I had experienced mere moments ago. I was disgusted with myself, guilty knowing I was capable of that kind of behavior. I knew my parents had taught me to control myself better than that. Hell, Coach Allen had also taught me to control that kind of emotion, to channel it and release it on the track and create a positive outcome from a negative situation.

This was definitely the opposite of the teachings I'd learned since birth.

I was supposed to be the friendly, happy-go-lucky guy who girls thought was quirky and pathetic enough to bless with a date. I didn't even want to think about what the female population of my school would think if they had seen me come so undone.

Especially Megan.

_Oh, God._

I hung my head and sat down on the bottom level of the bleachers, running my fingers through my hair and trying to keep myself from dissolving into my emotions once again. This time, however, I was afraid I might lose to chronic depression instead of rage. The sun cooked my skin through my clothes, but now I welcomed the pain. It would be a sort-of punishment for me. One I wholly deserved.

What if Megan _had_ seen me? I really would have no chance with her then. I mean, sure, Conner got away with random violent outbursts, but he had that overly-muscular, mysterious bad boy thing going that attracted girls like moths to a flame. Red-headed, slightly-awkward Wally West was not going to get away with acting like a maniac. No, Wally would get thrown into Juvenile Hall. Or at least mandatory anger management classes, and perhaps some psyche evaluations after they discovered he sometimes thought about himself in the third person. I would also most likely end up with a magnetic field around myself, one that repelled girls away due to the fact that we were not polar opposites, and that I was indeed as emotional as they were. Probably more so.

As I continued to beat myself up over my lack of self-control, I heard the voices once again.

"Okay, Artemis, I think you've done enough for the day," Coach Oliver Queen announced. His voice momentarily distracted me from my despair.

"What?!" Artemis screeched, the word grating on my ear.

Already I could feel my fists clench at the sound of her annoying voice.

"We've barely been out here for forty-five minutes!" she continued to complain.

I could picture him shaking his head at her stubbornness. Damn right. She was a freaking menace, a spoiled brat who wanted everything her way.

"Arty, this is the first day of private instruction for you. We can take it easy," he said, trying to soother her. "Besides, you seem to be quite proficient as it is. A break from me won't hurt you."

"_Artemis_," she corrected him, growling petulantly. I could hear what sounded like a bow falling to the ground.

The anger was starting to flare inside of me again. Her. This girl. _Artemis. _ She was the cause of these rampant emotions. Her snide, cocky attitude and complete princess complex were making me want to throttle her again. And this time, I wasn't sure I could hold myself back again. I was gonna go over there, and show her exactly how pissed off she made me.

Where the hell were they, anyway?

The voices seemed to be coming from my right, toward the west side of the building. There was a multi-function field over there where I remembered Roy also practicing with his private archery instructor who _also_ happened to be Oliver Queen. Just how far did she plan to go to refill his mold?

I stood up sharply from my seat on the bleacher and stormed across the field, heading in the direction of their voices. I could still hear them arguing about the practice as I neared. I had no idea how much time was still left before Coach Allen would show up, but for the moment, I really didn't care. The anger continued to surge through me, and as I caught sight of a long mane of blonde hair, my heartbeat quickened, my stomach twisting into anxious knots.

There she was. The girl who had turned me completely inside-out in the course of the day by merely existing. The girl who changed me into a monster by using the one thing that would affect me most, my weakness, my Achilles' heel. She took advantage of my loyalty to Roy.

It was payback time.

I pressed myself against the wall, trying to keep out of sight until the perfect moment.

"Well, if you want to keep practicing without me, be my guest." Oliver looked exasperated, crossing his arms in surrender. "But, I've got an, um, appointment later, so I can't stay."

Artemis laughed, and to my ears, the sound became twisted and maniacal, though I wasn't quite sure she really sounded like that. "Ooh, you got a hot date or something, Ollie?" She fluttered her eyelashes ironically at him. "Bow chicka wow wow!" She smirked, swiveling her hips in time with the phrase.

He huffed, scowling like a child. "That's Coach Queen. And Dinah and I are just getting dinner, not that it's any of your business."

She raised an eyebrow suggestively at him. "You gonna make a move on her, _Coach_? Show her all your mad skills?"

I could see Oliver's face flush a shade of pink.

Whoa, were they talking about Dinah _Lance_? Robin's martial arts instructor? So weird. As if the day wasn't turning out bad enough. Now there was going to be interference on the adults' part. If Dinah was dating Artemis's doting archery tutor, than of course they were gonna side with her. I had to keep from growling at the thought.

"No, I'm not going to – " Oliver cut himself off abruptly. "Know what? Never mind, it's none of your business, doesn't matter. Have fun butchering the targets." Coach Queen stomped away, pouting the entire time.

Wasn't he supposed to be a highly-ranked archer? Why was he acting like a five-year-old?

He neared me, and I tried to scramble into some semblance of a nonchalant stance so I wouldn't look too suspicious when he passed me by. As he rounded the corner of the building, he spotted me leaning against the wall, as expected. His face quickly changed to one of pity as he recognized me.

"Oh, hi, Wally," he greeted me, sympathy in his voice. "How've you been?"

I slapped what I hoped to be a cheerful grin on my face. "Oh, pretty good. Just trying to improve my times for the college scouts and stay above the rest of the students academically. The usual." I could feel my face twitch.

He gave me a sad smile. "Well, keep up the good work." He reached out and rested a hand on my shoulder.

A lump suddenly lodged itself in my throat.

"Listen," he began, his eyes heartbroken. "I'm so sorry about Roy. I… I'd like to think I understand how you feel. He was kind of like a son to me."

I simply nodded, not trusting my voice or my tear ducts to remain neutral if I spoke.

He pressed his lips together, as if he himself were trying to hold back his emotions. "Well, take care, Wally. I wish all the best for you."

And with that, he left me standing there, on the verge of tears, watching him walk toward the back entrance of the school. I kept my eyes wide open, trying to keep the waterworks at bay.

"Hmph!"

I jumped for the second time that day at a sudden outburst, turning my head toward the girl clad in her green sportswear, the need to cry vanishing in an instant.

An arrow sliced through the air, sinking itself deep within the red center of the circular target. Bulls-eye.

No way.

There was no way she was also _good_ at archery, too, was there? That was just plain cruelty on the part of the universe, now.

But as I stood there, mouth agape, watching her draw back another arrow, she released the bowstring, sending the projectile sailing through the air to plunge into the next target that was ten yards further away than the last.

Another bulls-eye.

She continued to nock her third arrow, and for the first time, I noticed the stony determination on her face. Her focus was completely concentrated on this one task, her eyes deadly serious as she gazed at the next target which was further out still, studying it like prey. Her arms were still, lean muscles taught with the effort of stabilizing her equipment. Her ponytail swayed against her back, the sun throwing her into sharp contrast, a dark silhouette against the ethereal blue sky.

She released the arrow.

Bulls-eye.

I didn't know how long I continued to watch her shooting targets like that. She never missed one, always hitting the concentric circles dead center, always with that look of complete and utter focus on her face. She was in her own world. It's like everything else disappeared around her as she let herself be absorbed by her actions of the moment.

The sun glistened off her skin, now slick with a fine layer of perspiration, her full pink lips slightly parted as she took steadying breaths, fiery blue eyes unwavering from the targets. As she continually lifted her arms to raise her bow, the hem of her snug Under Armour tank rose, revealing the smooth, tan expanse of her toned stomach.

She released another arrow, her eyes narrowed as she watched the missile conquer the last awaiting target. Now they all had matching wounds.

She stood still for a long moment. She looked so powerful standing there, as if she could defy the universe if she wanted to and no one would stop her. A champion, a warrior.

A hero.

And for some reason, I still couldn't look away.

"What the hell are you doing?"

I almost died of surprise for the third time that day.

Those laser-like eyes were trained directly on me, though her expression was one of annoyance, now, and not the deadly determination from before.

And just like that, the spell was over. Whatever trance I'd experienced watching her shoot at the targets had suddenly vanished.

"Are you deaf or just plain stupid?" she snarled again, hands on her hips as she insulted me.

"None of the above," I answered finally, regaining control of my senses. "I was marveling at the fact that you can shoot straight, despite the crippling debilitation of your lacking brain function."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Oh, yeah. That's why you were staring at me with puppy dog eyes two seconds ago."

I smirked, leaning against the brick building nonchalantly. "Sorry, to burst your bubble, Babe, but you're just not my type. I like my girls reasonably intelligent and somewhat friendly. You just aren't up to my expectations."

She frowned, her eyes becoming hostile. "Well, I prefer my guys to actually have a pair, instead of trying to compensate by using clever remarks." Her frown was replaced by a taunting grin, though her eyes continued to blaze with indignation.

My brow furrowed, and I narrowed my eyes, my jaw tensing as I prepared for another retort. "Well you're – "

"There you are, Wally!" A hand slapped me on the back in a very familiar way. "We were all wondering if you'd gotten caught up at the pizza place downtown."

I turned, trying to cover my surprise with a smile I knew was probably not too convincing. Coach Barry Allen was watching us with mild amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Oh, hey, Coach. What's up?" I asked lamely.

He raised a brow, looking suggestively between me and Artemis. "Oh, nothing. The other track team members and I were just wondering if you'd like to leave your girlfriend long enough to come to practice."

My cheeks became heated, my expression one of outraged denial. "She's not my girlfriend!"

Artemis's face was as disgusted as my own. "Ew, like I would ever dream of going out with that idiot."

I gave her a twisted smirk. "You don't have to deny that you dream about me. Any girl with a beating heart would. Oh, wait, I forgot you're missing that organ."

"Asshole."

I grinned at her, the expression full of spite.

Coach Allen smiled apologetically at Artemis. "Come on, Wally, let's leave the lady alone before she decides to maim you with those arrows of hers." He pulled me away as Artemis stood there, visibly steaming.

Good. She deserved it. Dumb blonde.

Barry gave me a warning look as we walked over to the back of the building. He sent me in to get changed before coming out to the track where the others were waiting. I smiled sheepishly at them before Coach Allen had us run some warm up drills. His face seemed to retain an expression that was clearly trying to hold back a smirk. Wait. What was he smirking at? Wasn't he upset at my little insult match with Artemis?

My eyes flickered back toward the blonde in question. She seemed to have collected her arrows and was gathering her equipment before heading toward the locker rooms. From the way she seemed to fume as she stormed toward the back of the building, I could tell she was still pissed.

I smiled to myself, focusing my eyes back on Coach Allen.

The smile fell from my face immediately. Barry was eyeballing me, his face breaking into an honest-to-God shit-eating grin.

What fresh hell was this?

I tried to ignore whatever the implications were as the warm-ups seized and the practice runs commenced.

Coach Allen could think whatever the hell he wanted about the little scene he'd witnessed earlier. None of it meant a thing. He was reading into a situation he knew nothing about, and as usual, he got the wrong idea about all of it. And as for Artemis?

She could fall of the face of the earth for all I cared.

I crouched at the starting point next to a few others, waiting for the coach's signal. He shouted for us to start running, clicking a button on the stopwatch in his hand. I pushed myself forward and started running at breakneck pace.

I wouldn't let that girl get to me. I would come out on top; I wouldn't let her win. Artemis would quail under my wrath.

I continued running, ranting in my head about my blonde nemesis until I noticed something was wrong. Why was there someone ahead of me? I must've just gone so fast that I was about to lap one of the stragglers. I grinned triumphantly until I was suddenly passed by a runner to my right. My jaw dropped and my eyes bulged. What? No way. No one _ever_ passed me on the track. What the hell was going on?

A moment later, I crossed over the starting line and jogged to a stop, still reeling from the confusion of not being first. The coach congratulated the two runners who'd gotten ahead of me before coming my way.

Oh, damn.

Before I could say anything, he showed me my time on his clipboard. My heart faltered in my chest. No, that couldn't be right. That was thirty seconds slower than my average, forty-five slower than my best.

Oh, God, this couldn't be happening.

"So, Wally," Coach Allen began, "should we talk about the affect of your new girlfriend, now?"

* * *

AN: Thank you, readers, for being so kind and patient while I got this chapter together. The plot has not quite developed fully yet, but it's a-comin'! We just need some good ol' angsty high school drama to help calm our quaking nerves, right? Sorry for any errors, as this chapter is hot off the press (I wanted to get it to you all as quickly as possible!). I'll go through and fix any misspellings or grammatical boo-boos later. Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think! Until next time (which is Conner, be tee dubs), I'm out!

Love, Kara

Edit: I went through and tried to fix all the errors I saw. Enjoy!


End file.
